


Male reader x Kenma omorashi

by Oikawa_isapissbaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Grinding, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kenma, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Smut, cum in pants, kenma kozume - Freeform, male reader - Freeform, peeing in pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_isapissbaby/pseuds/Oikawa_isapissbaby
Summary: You and Kenma are making out and he doesn’t want to stop to go to the bathroom, so he tries to hold it in while sitting on your lap.(Omorashi/ smut)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 345





	Male reader x Kenma omorashi

You were having Kenma over today for the first time. Most of the time you hung out at his house, but since your parents weren't going to be home you insisted on him coming over. 

You have been dating Kenma for a couple of months, you were the one who confessed of course, Kenma was too shy to say anything first. You could never forget his reaction, his face got so red from embarrassment and he started stuttering out all of his words, adorable.

But now he was obviously at a point where he was comfortable talking to you and being around you. 

You heard a knock at the door and stood up right away from your kitchen table to answer it. You open the door and immediately greet him. "Hey Kenma sweaty how are y-" You greeted but your thoughts trailed off as you took a full look at what Kenma was wearing. 

You felt your cheeks go pink as you saw Kenma standing outside your door wearing gray joggers and a red crop top. He had no reason to look that adorable and you could feel your heart about to explode.

"What's wrong?" Kenma asked, putting his phone in his pocket. He reached his hand up to poke your side as an attempt to bring you out of your daze.

You finally snapped out of it and started coughing to try to cover up your sudden act of daydreaming. "N-nothing! Come in!" You exclaimed, opening the door all the way and letting Kenma in. You could feel your heart racing as you watched him walk inside and take his shoes off. The shirt wasn't that cropped, it was a loose t-shirt but it was still cropped enough for you to see Kenma's stomach peeking through. 

"Do you not like my outfit?" Kenma asked quietly, playing with the bottom of his shirt. 

"No baby! I-I love it! I was just so shocked at how good you looked." You explained, placing your hands on his shoulders while you awaited for him to look up at you.

"Oh, ok." Kenma responded, meeting your eyes and smirking slightly.

"Come on, you can pick out a movie." You said, grabbing Kenma's hand and dragging him to the living room.

Kenma couldn't help but let out a giggle at your energetic behavior. The two of you sat on the couch scrolling through Netflix until Kenma was finally able to pick a movie, of course it was a zombie movie. You could tell it was going to be terrible though and were trying to decide if Kenma did that on purpose.

You wrapped your arm around Kenma and the shorter boy rested his head on your shoulder as the movie started. "This movie looks like its going to be shit." You chuckled out, playing with Kenma's hair.

"Hm yah, probably." Kenma said, snuggling into your shoulder.

You brought your fingers through Kenma's hair and started rubbing his scalp slowly, tilting him up towards you slightly. "We might have to do something else to get through this awful movie." You said flirtatiously, bringing your other hand to lift up Kenma's chin. You could already see a blush forming along his face as you inched closer.

"Like what?" He asked, as you turned his body so he was facing you.

"What do you think." You chuckled starting to kiss down his neck. You could feel him tense at the sudden touch and brought your hand to cup his cheek looking into his eyes. "Ok?" You asked, your thumb was stroking the blush that was spreading across his cheeks. 

He nodded his head as he brought his hand to rest on one of you shoulders. "Yes its ok." He breathed out before connecting your lips together.

You loved when Kenma took the initiative, he usually just went along with whatever you did but this was hotter. 

Your lips were moving slowly as you picked Kenma up and placed him so his knees were on either side of you as he sat in your lap. You rested your hands on his hips and gripped him tighter as you started to kiss him more passionately. 

Kenma's hands were resting on your shoulders, you loved feeling his grip on you get tighter as you kissed him deeper. Suddenly Kenma pulled away from the kiss and leaned his head against yours, locking eyes with you as you both let out heavy breaths. He tucked his hair behind his ear before moving down to your neck and kissing it softly.

You let out a soft moan at the sudden touch, Kenma was being way touchier then usual and you were definitely enjoying it. He started sucking on the same spot over and over again, licking and biting the skin. "Mmh." You groaned out as he bit down hard. 

You could feel Kenma squirming in your lap as he kept sucking on your neck, and if he kept moving you were definitely going to get hard. "Hey baby, why're you squirming?" You breathed out, your hands trailing up Kenma's sides, caressing the skin that was being shown from his crop top. 

"Mmh, nothing." Kenma said bluntly, pulling away from your neck and bringing your lips back together. But it wasn't really nothing, Kenma really had to go to the bathroom but didn't want to stop kissing you. 

You could feel him moaning into your mouth as you kissed him deep and passionately, gripping onto his sides.

"Mmh!" Kenma moaned out suddenly, resting his head on your shoulder as his hips start to squirm.

You couldn't tell if it was because he could feel you getting hard or not so you were a little concerned. "What is it?" You asked quietly in his ear, wrapping your arms around his back.

"Mmh, have to pee." Kenma said, bringing one of his hands down to grab himself suddenly. 

You could feel him squirm around in your lap, it was now obvious you were hard. "Do you want to go?" You asked, placing your hands by your sides, Kenma still had his head resting on your shoulder.

He looked up from your shoulder and you saw as he shook his head. "No, I can wait, I want to kiss more." Kenma replied before pressing your lips back together. 

You moved your hands so they were resting on Kenma's ass before you started to grip him to pull him closer. "Mmh." You moaned out, feeling the friction that was being created with Kenma in your lap.

Kenma was constantly squirming at this point, his hand leaving your shoulder to grab himself every so often as well. His kisses were starting to get sloppier as well but you started biting on his bottom lip instead.

It was kind of turning you on knowing Kenma had to pee, knowing that he would rather be desperate and struggling in order to keep kissing you. Him squirming around in your lap was already enough to turn you on, but knowing you were kind of controlling his bladder was exciting to you.

You were sucking on Kenma's bottom lip when suddenly you heard him let out a squeak, and you felt something warm hit your crotch.

"Mmh! Sorry, some came out- ah!" Kenma moaned out, as you felt another spurt of warmth hit your lap. Kenma's hand was squeezing himself tightly as you started kissing his neck roughly.

Kenma had just peed on you, only a little bit but for some reason you wanted more. The warm wet feeling that spread throughout the two of you felt really good for some reason. 

"I should go to the bathroom, I already made a mess." Kenma sighed out, squirming and grabbing himself tightly, but if he let go he would definitely pee. How would he be able to make it to the bathroom. 

You squeezed his ass tightly, looking up from kissing his neck. "I'm not letting you go." You said, licking a long strip up his neck. You could feel another warm spurt land on your lap and you smirk as you looked at Kenma.

His face was flushed and eyes wide in desperation, it was so hot. You loved him, but seeing him struggle like this was really turning you on. "B-but I can't pee on y-" He stuttered out but you interrupted him by connecting your lips.

The kiss was deep, you could feel Kenma poke his tongue in your mouth and start playing with yours. You both were moaning into each other, the kiss felt so good and you just never wanted to stop. The sound from your kiss was spread throughout the room as it got even more intense. 

Suddenly you heard a gushing sound and could feel the direct stream of Kenma's pee shoot right against your hard on. 

Kenma moaned out, grabbing himself tightly, you could hear his breathing start to increase in desperation. "Hng! I can't- I have to go really bad y/n-" Kenma whined out, squirming intensely, rubbing the leaking stream that he couldn't stop into you. 

You brought your hands up to Kenma's lower stomach, and wrapped your hands around him and started to massage him. You could feel another gush soak through onto your dick. "Mmh." You moaned out as you kept massaging.

Kenma was breathing heavily while leaning on your shoulder, still grabbing himself tightly. "Ah! I wont be able to stop it if you keep doing that-" Kenma moaned out, he was shaking uncontrollably, his gray sweatpants had an obvious wet spot spread across the front that was increasing everytime he squeezed himself. 

"It's ok." You whispered in his ear, biting down on the side of his neck and starting to suck on it. 

Suddenly you felt a huge strong gush shoot out right onto your dick, it came out so strong that a hissing sound could be heard throughout the room. You could feel Kenma trembling against you as he grabbed your shoulder tightly. "Ah! nghhh." He moaned out against you, still squirming around but there was no stopping the flow that had already started.

You moaned out at the feeling that was being spread across you lap. The hot liquid was coming out fast and strong, shooting right against you. Along with the friction created with Kenma being in your lap it felt too good. Your hands gripped Kenma's ass as you started to grind and buck up into the feeling. His pee was hissing out so fast right onto your crotch it felt amazing. You felt your breath hitch as you couldn't stop yourself from grinding into the flow.

Kenma was still moaning at the relief he was feeling, his pee still gushing out at full force. "Y/n, I-I'm sorry-" Kenma whined out, trembling into your shoulder.

You could feel him pushing his pee out harder so it would end, increasing the pressure and friction against you. "Ngh, it’s okay, I-I'm gonna cum." You breathed out against his neck, bucking your hips up and grinding Kenma onto you every time. You were so close, and when Kenma pushed out a hard gushing stream, you felt you body tense up as your orgasm took over. "Mmh!" You moaned out, grinding yourself against the stream that he was still releasing.

Yours and Kenma's pants were both completely soaked, so your cum just mixed in as you came in your pants. The last of Kenma's pee came out as you came down from your orgasm.

Kenma was still breathing hard against your shoulder after finally feeling relief. "Mmh." He moaned out, you could feel him still trembling against you.

You were about to say something when suddenly you felt Kenma start bucking against you hard and fast. He was grinding himself up against you so desperately and you could feel his hard member rubbing against you. "Ngh!" He moaned out, you could feel drool dripping form Kenma's mouth onto you shoulder as he kept going.

He was now thrusting against you fast and desperately, you just let him go, lightly resting your hands on his hips as his speed increased. "Mmh! Gonna cu-" His voice cut off from a squeak and he was breathing very heavily. His hips thrusted against you hard and fast before they stopped suddenly, pressing against you hard as he came. You could feel his hot cum leak through his sweatpants onto you as he ground out his orgasm. "Ah ah ah ngh!" He moaned and whined as he grinded out his orgasm against you, he wasn't able to control his hips from thrusting and bucking against you roughly.

His breathing finally started to calm down and he fell onto your shoulder.


End file.
